


动物机能学实验1

by R_O



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_O/pseuds/R_O
Summary: 八千字的屁话和标点符号，一点无聊续写，还有摘抄
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	动物机能学实验1

他来了。  
那辆蓝白色的锐影。  
春天已经来了。  
潮湿的暖风从海边吹来。  
嘿，马丁内斯，再近点，再近点就能听到褴褛飞旋中的音乐声。  
再近点。  
你为什么来这里？  
为什么？是为了这场游戏吗？  
你为什么来这里？  
为什么？我的朋友。  
告诉我。  
一个响指。  
喀哒。  
他一只手托着两个纸箱站在你面前，另一只手几乎要戳到你的鼻子。橘红色的夹克被你面前的台灯照亮。“晚上好，警督。”  
于是你装模作样地用脚在地上拍出节奏。  
“干得好。”他点点头。  
于是你装模作样地看看你不存在的手表。  
他挑起了一边的眉毛，“你知道我是早来了一天的吧。”他看了一眼电子腕表。你也凑过去看着。  
“嗯。”你掰了掰手指头，“九个半小时。”  
他抬起脸长长地叹了一口气。  
你顺着他的视线转头看着身后空荡荡的警局办公室，欢迎横幅还摞在地上没拆，卷宗在桌上堆得到处都是，维克玛的桌上还摆着盛着咖啡没洗的脏马克杯。还有……  
停一下，地上为什么这么多空酒瓶？  
他肯定看到了。  
但当你看向他时，他正盯着街对面的窗户里的亮光发呆。  
“请吧，警督。”他的眼神避开那些酒瓶，颠了颠箱子。  
他的桌子在哪，哈里？  
你推了椅子一把从桌子里旋转着滑出来，然后像块果冻一样弹起来。“操……疼死我了。”果冻掉到了地上，一坨绿油油的大鼻涕虫。  
你的心底有什么东西破碎了。不到两个小时前你刚刚把它拼上的。  
用地上的酒瓶。  
“别管了我，你走吧，让我在地毯上体会我的失败，这是迪斯科的陨落。”  
警督低头瞥了你一眼，然后环顾了办公室，跨过你走向唯一那张收拾好的空桌子，桌子下面还摆着礼物。  
锃亮的轮圈，闪着耀眼的光，能使你变成全加姆洛克最酷的超级巨星。酷爆了，屌炸天！现在它正躺在那张桌子下面，静静地裹在包装纸和缎带里。  
你发出一声痛苦的呻吟，尽量让自己听起来像一头受伤的雄狮。但是很可惜，鼻涕虫已经吞噬了你，你不仅看起来像一滩鼻涕虫，听起来也像。果冻味的鼻涕虫。  
等等，鼻涕虫听起来什么样？  
“你可以的。”他打开箱子把文件一摞一摞摆在桌上。  
你不可以，让他拉你。  
你不可以起来。  
强硬点，警督！  
“你不爱我，没人爱我，操他妈的，这个世界上没有人爱我！”  
你看到他的眉毛皱了起来，他的手搭在纸箱的边缘，你每喊一句就微微震动一下。他扭过来看你，你赶紧移开了视线，开始在地上小声哼哼，“金……我要死了，快来救我……”  
他在温柔地看着你吗？  
“你会没事的。”你听见他拍了拍自己的手套，“我相信你。”  
他早就识破了你，你就是个一天喝了三瓶比尔森和两瓶朗姆酒就开始幻想自己是行将就木的迪斯科之王的酗酒混球。  
但他为什么还要颤抖？  
可卡因，洋红色的纯净可卡因。  
宝贝哈里需要黄色的小药瓶。  
你需要派对，灯球不灭地旋转，照亮整个瑞瓦肖。  
你需要拥抱。  
地毯又硬又冷。  
孤独，我是孤独先生。  
你看到那双黑色的靴子越来越近。  
鞋鞋，来啊，我不咬人。  
他蹲下来打量着你，胳膊撑在膝盖上，一双手垂到你脸前。  
“起来了，哈里。”他又看了一眼表， “你该回家了。”  
你的手搭到他的膝盖上，然后顺着裤腿滑下来。  
你只想让他拉你起来。  
他为什么不拉你起来？  
才一个星期。  
哈里，他不记得你了。  
你好委屈，好委屈。  
“金……我要死了……”你的眼泪一颗颗从眼眶里滚出来，“我不想回家……好冷……”  
“清醒一点。”他伸手摸了摸地板，“地毯上也不暖和，起来，我送你回去。”  
“我不想回去，我想跳舞。”你说着去够他的手，“没人愿意和我派对。”  
他叹了口气，“没人愿意和你派对的原因就是你把他们全都赶跑了。”  
你真的干过这种事吗？  
天哪，哈里，你又不记得了，是吗？  
他看着你像个傻子一样用食指绕着他的手套画圈，“所以我收拾好东西就直接来了。维克玛说你把他们全部臭骂了一顿，他不干了。你现在感觉怎么样？”  
他的表情看起来原文远不只是不想干了这几个字。  
他抓住你的手，他的手好暖和，而你的又湿又冷。  
你果然是鼻涕虫。  
但他终于握住了你的手，不是吗？  
你站起来的时候踉跄了一下，他的手迅速伸过来揽住你，又像触电一样收了回去。  
“你先请，警督。”他又把手背到了身后。  
你摇摇晃晃地走出大门，他跟在你后面把椅子推回去，把台灯关上，把门锁上，然后咔哒一声把车门打开。你一下滚到副驾驶的座位上，像一麻袋土豆。  
哈里，没了他你该怎么办？  
你不能把他再弄丢了。  
他绕到对面上车。“别吐在我车上。”警督探过身帮你把窗户打开，“想吐就叫我。”  
金闻起来像日出，橙黄色的日出。在夜色中闪着光。  
他转动钥匙，你又听到了锐影熟悉的轰隆声。  
加姆洛克的晚风吹拂着你的脸，街灯一盏接一盏从你眼前划过，当铺的那盏还在吗？或许你可以自己做一盏。你家门前有吗？他知道你住哪里吗？  
你的家在哪？  
你感觉他放慢了速度，空旷的街道上只有一家店还亮着灯。  
“嘿，金，你看，舞厅。”  
“我知道。”他让车在马路上缓慢滑行，他看看你，又眯起眼睛看看闪烁的霓虹招牌，“你想……你想去吗？”  
“我们去跳舞吧，金，我们去跳舞。”  
金叹了口气，把车靠边停下。  
“等等。”他抵住要爬出车门的你，额头上多了几道皱纹。他正打量着你，“嗯……”他把你卷边的领口整理好，向下拉了拉你的领带，替你拍掉地毯上的碎毛，然后露出了满意的表情。  
意思是你现在看起来大概像个人了。  
今晚是超级巨星时刻！  
今晚。  
停下脚步，只要听我说。  
试着让派对放空大脑。  
我们终将在一起。  
今晚！  
等等，谁们？  
你不知道。但是灯光旋转，蓝色和紫色交替照耀在你们身上，合成器和鼓的声音在胸腔隆隆作响，女人在唱着歌，说着，“宝贝，不要沮丧，听听这神奇的音乐！“人们的手指向上，向下，人们抬脚，点地，旋转，他们向前，向后，张开双臂。而金伫立在人群中，他的四周只有光，没有声音，他缩在自己的领子里，皱着眉用脚拍打地面。  
“金！“  
“什么？！“他转过脸看你，那个瞬间音乐在他的身边流淌。  
“跳啊！“  
“你说只有一次的！！！“  
“我反悔了！“  
“你说什么？！“  
“我反悔了！！！“他听没听到你也不知道，话语一出口就消散在音响巨大的嗡鸣中。  
他甩了甩胳膊。  
什么？  
他的手指向上。  
鼓声响起。  
朋友，与我一同歌舞。  
他的手指向下。  
与我一同歌舞，我的爱人。  
他踏步，点地，旋转。  
宝贝，宝贝。  
脚跟，指尖，脚跟，指尖。  
你就是我的迪斯科乐队。  
人群如紫色的烟雾般散开，耀眼的灯光倾泻在他的头顶，肩膀，从他的背后漏出，像穿透云层的阳光。越来越亮，越来越亮。  
“哈里！”  
那是日出。  
“哈里！！！”  
一声镲响。

你又搞砸了，宝贝。  
这里是……哪？  
当然是无边无际的黑暗。你傻吗？柔软的，无实物的，永恒的黑暗。为什么不就这么呆着，别走了，现实只会让你伤心，过来好好品尝你的失败。我都给你准备好悲伤FM了。  
哦大脑，你真贴心。我是不是没法思考了……  
恭喜你，哈利宝贝。  
好哎……  
可为什么我还是能听见引擎的声音？  
废话，你又不是真死了。没那么容易，宝贝，没那么容易。你再听听，听见那阵蜂鸣了吗，那是脑震荡的声音，哈里，脑震荡！多酷啊！  
真他妈的酷爆了！等等……这是什么？  
哦，是她，她来了。  
哈里。  
她看起来格外的容光焕发，头上的花冠沾着凝结的晨露。  
“嗨。”  
“嗨。”她攥着旅行箱把手的指关节因为用力而泛白，“我要走了，我不会再回来了。”  
“什么叫……不会再回来了 ？”  
“我要去米诺瓦，哈里。”她扭头张望，录像带租赁店的灯光将她的脸庞点亮，“那里有100万公里远。”  
“但是我给你打了电话。”  
“不……不会了。”她摇摇头，“我没有时间了。”  
晚风将她的丝绸礼服吹起，翻滚着如同行走在地上的云。她抬起头看着天空，长舒了一口气，“我要去赶10：20的航班。“  
霞光映在她身上，她的胸腔熠熠生辉。  
“你真美。“  
“我知道，哈里。“  
“为了我，留下吧。“  
“不，已经太迟了。我已经离开六年了。“  
“但是你的肺……“  
“这不是我的肺，哈里。肺是不会发光的。“  
“他们说……“你的眼眶酸了，”他们说……他们骗我，是吗，他们在骗我。“  
“你看，哈里，这就是我离开的理由。别那么悲伤了。或许吧，或许肺会发光。但这不是我的肺。”她用手拨弄着自己的头发，“我已经不爱你了。”  
“我爱你。”  
“不，哈里，你闻。”她的手覆上你的脸，“你已经闻不见了，不是吗？那股水果口香糖的味道……你也不再爱我了。我真的要走了。”  
“别走……”  
“我还有航班要赶，我必须去米诺瓦，我必须离开你。”  
你的手握住她的手指，“我们还会见面吗？我是说，一周三次……”  
“哦，哈里。”她看起来并不哀伤，“哈里。”她依旧灿烂华丽，令人窒息，“你会挺过来的。快了，就快了。”  
你闻不见了，那些杏子的味道。  
而她的胸膛里跳动着光芒。  
“明天见。”  
她把手抽了出去。“不。”她摇头，“再见，哈里。”  
“等等，我还有新的小雕像……”  
她回头看了你一眼，她的眼睛仍是蓝灰色的，带着绿。然后她转身离去。  
她走向遥远的日出。  
而加姆洛克的晚风吹拂着你的脸。  
该醒了，大人。

你在锐影的副驾驶座上惊醒，泪水划过脸颊。你在口袋里疯狂地翻找着什么，终于，那张皱巴巴的包装纸蜷缩在你的手掌里。你急切地展开那张杏味口香糖纸，贴在鼻子上吸气。  
但是没有。  
什么也没有。  
你只能听见鼻腔里的鼻涕发出噗噜噜的声音。  
一阵风从敞开的车窗吹过。“再见，哈里。”包装纸说。它飘走了。你抓不住它。  
它要去赶10：20的航班。  
“金……我把它弄丢了……”  
“什么？“他的目光从马路上移开，扭头看向你。  
“我把德洛莉丝弄丢了。”  
“她再也不会回来了。”  
真丢脸，别哭了，靠背都沾上鼻涕了。  
对不起。  
手绢也没了，你给比莉了，你这个蠢货。  
“对不起……”  
你拉起身前的布料去抹脸上黏黏乎乎的液体。警督发出嘶的一声。  
“兜里有手帕。”金隐匿在黑暗里，他的手指上香烟的光若隐若现。“别用我的夹克。”他咳嗽了一声，“擦眼泪。”  
锐影路过了一盏街灯，他只穿着单衣的身影被灯光照亮。他的胸膛熠熠发光。  
“你不冷吗，金？”你蜷缩在座位上，像一只裹在橙黄色的茧中的毛毛虫。  
烟头在他指尖燃起明亮的光。  
“你睡吧。”他呼出一团青色的烟雾。  
你闷哼一声。

你又回来了。欢迎回到最初的黑暗。糊状的无脊椎的海洋。在这里神经细胞还没有分化，胶质细胞还没有伸出长长的脚，没有一层层的绝缘体包裹着你体内精密的电线。你没有脊椎，没有头，但是你可以拥有数千个脑袋，每一个，每一个细胞，都有机会变成新的脑袋。  
太好了。给我换一个吧。  
哇哦，我们的哈里宝贝又开始逃避现实了。  
是你说现实只会让我伤心。  
你在凝胶中下沉，下沉。引擎熄灭了。  
哈里，我们都是你想出来的！别发疯了，你不会真的以为马丁内斯就是结束吧！你可悲的人生还要继续，直到有一天你真正把自己淹死在酒精里。  
冰冷的的，凝结的，液态的火焰。有麦芽和啤酒花的香气，人类真正伟大的发明。  
你就因为这事哭了一星期吗？  
不是，还有别的，是吗？  
是竹节虫吗？  
不，不是。  
究竟是什么，你明白吗，哈里？  
还是竹节虫吧。  
好吧，那竹节虫正顺着你的腿往上爬。收拾收拾你的脑袋，起来吧。  
可我还是想换个脑袋。

你睁开眼睛。  
这里是你的家。你的小火柴盒。你的床正对着窗户，窗外的天刚刚泛白，而凉意透过玻璃流淌到屋内，又顺着你的脚趾蔓延到全身。你腿上的纱布被掀开了，露出下面黏黏乎乎的伤口。那团被组织液浸透的东西都不能称之为纱布，垃圾桶里随便捡块布都比它干净。而你身上那个部位，那也不能称之为大腿。  
“醒了吗？”警督坐在床边，手里举着一瓶高度酒，“你就是这么消毒的？”  
他的下颌肌肉在颤抖。  
“金……”话还没到一半你就说不出口了，你错了，你错了。  
都怪那双该死的眉毛。  
他没说话，用牙扯下一大块纱布缠在手上。你感觉不太好。他好像就是在等你醒过来。  
喂，大脑，让我再睡会！  
迟了，宝贝。  
“操！！！”  
酒精滴落在你的床单上。  
玻璃酒瓶里的液体只剩下了半瓶。  
“行行好吧，要不然你明天就能看到荣誉警督突发心脏病身亡的的新闻了。”  
不对，绝对没剩半瓶。  
“嗯。”他把纱布缠在你腿上，没带手套的手掌接触到你的皮肤，温暖而干燥。你砸吧砸吧嘴，感觉怪怪的。  
但这个念头就是一闪而过。你他妈的快疼死了。你要给他点教训。  
飞起就是一脚！  
你觉得你现在就他妈像极了闪电在人间的化身。芜湖！他却像是早有准备似的一把拽住你的脚踝，然后不知道在什么地方弹了一下。  
“操！！！！！！”不，你简直就是案板上嗷嗷直叫的生猪，正被伟大的屠夫金曷城先生现场屠宰。现在好了，他下刀前还不忘拎起你的猪腿对着路人吆喝，“瞧啊！女士们先生们，多么有活力的一头肥猪！”  
强烈的挫败感如同暴雨一般冲刷着你幼小而脆弱的灵魂。  
不，不会，他只会一刀了结你的性命。一刀切开你的皮肤和肌肉，一刀切到你腋下的动脉，一刀，哗啦，你就死啦。你瞧瞧你自己，都烧糊涂了。  
等等，我怎么会杀猪的？RCM教这个吗？  
谁知道，或许你原来是个屠夫？体育老师只是你在人间的伪装。  
我也可以是个医生。  
不，你不是。  
除非……  
不行。  
好吧，有理有据。那发烧是怎么回事？  
大脑不再回答你，他把这个问题留给空白，风或者其他什么玩意。  
“金，我发烧了吗？”  
警督愣了一下，然后摘下眼镜揉着自己的鼻梁，深吸气，深呼气，“所以你终于发现了。是的，你发烧了。”  
那种感觉顺着脊椎向下，向下……  
好了，停！停停停！  
就摸一下应该不犯法吧。  
你的手指划过警督裸露的小臂……他细碎的汗毛带着清晨的寒意。  
“你好凉。”  
他狐疑地看了你一眼，低头往镜片上哈气，然后把眼镜裹进短袖里擦干净。他只当你不存在似的把眼镜拉远检查镜片，然后又擦了一遍。然后又一遍。  
他的胳膊在你手指下逐渐变暖，汗毛像蒲公英的绒毛似的立起。  
他眯起眼睛看向窗外。  
天边传来贼鸥的叫声。  
一片蔚蓝的天空。  
贼鸥越飞越高，越飞越高，然后坠落，消失不见。  
“金！”  
“嗯？”他轻微地颤动了一下，“什么事？”  
“你在看什么？”  
“嗯……”他用手指揉捏着自己的眉毛，“我有点累了。”他说着拍了拍自己的脸颊，环视了一圈屋子，手掌抓紧床单又松开。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”他突然回头问你，然后又把头转向窗户，“我想我该走了。“  
别让他走！  
等等，为什么？  
想想竹节虫。  
什么？  
总之该你出击了，警督！  
“我不知道。“  
零分，宝贝！你的领带收紧了一圈。  
他从床尾站起来，短袖在腰部被拉出长而密集的褶皱。  
别走。  
“别走！“  
哦，哈里。你几乎能听到领带的奸笑，你完了，伙计。恐怖领带蟒蛇要把你当场勒毙了。  
更别说你的手还抓在他手腕上。领带再加一分！  
你胡说，我才没碰他！  
那他手上的是什么？领带吗？  
“怎么了？”  
你搞不明白是该先回答领带还是先回答金。  
或许这是不需要回答的问句？  
你觉得你的脑袋充血发涨，如果有镜子，你一定能从镜子里看到一只红成茄子的猪头。  
茄子是红的吗？  
够了，不要更多的问题了。  
“别走，就是，别走。”  
“你还是有点热……”警督把手盖在你的额头上碰了碰。但这听起来更像是在说服他自己。  
“或许我可以再陪你一……”他的声音越来越浑浊，直到最后一个字消失在瑞瓦肖的晨雾里。然后他转过头打了个哈切。  
他用手挡住了，但你还能看到他粉红色的口腔，你可以想象他湿润的的舌头划过上颚的触感……  
更多的血液涌上你的脑袋。  
他在你身边坐下。  
然后解开鞋带。  
鞋带能记住他每一个手指的纹路吗？他的手套能记住吗？  
哈里，他是你什么人？  
他是我的好哥们儿。  
不，哈里，他是你的伊苏林迪竹节虫。  
你发出一声长长的叹息。血液冲击着你的口腔，你舌头发颤。叹息的尾音变成一连串细小的突突声。  
你听见金又笑了。靴子像终于获得了自由似的快乐落向地面，他噗的一声倒在你的小床上。你看着他在你身边伸了个懒腰，身体像河流一般延展。他仰起脸轻巧地吹出一连串颤音，20公里外，潮湿的风拂过海岸线上的芦苇。  
你们像两个刚放假的中学生似的躺在床上。该聊点什么？你想象不出来。他躺在你身边，散发出香烟和洗干净的布料的气味，学校没有这样的味道。  
你只能看着他，看着他仰望着你斑驳的天花板。  
“和你很搭。”他伸手指向那些快要剥落的墙皮。你看见他的嘴角弯起细小的弧度。  
等等，他是在真心夸你吗？  
真心？  
还是暂时咽下这个疑惑好了。  
你专心地用眼睛扫描着他的身体。  
这一点也不奇怪！一点也不！  
等等，哈里，我还没问你呢。  
抱歉，大脑。  
别向我抱歉啊，老兄，你一直盯着的是他。你看到了什么？  
我看到他的喉结，他皮肤的凹陷和肌肉的突起，他的锁骨，我还能看到衬衫下的胸膛，看到他突起的乳头像两粒豌豆，看到他平整的小腹……  
哦，哈里。  
我看到他工装裤下杏仁色的双腿立起寒毛，在清晨中微微泛红的脚趾轻轻摆动……  
他的气息浸润了昏暗的卧室。他的口哨是画眉，飞向远方。画眉振翅翱翔，飞过褴褛飞旋和渔村，毫不停歇地向北飞过6000公里，那里物质翻滚着融入虚无。像一道灰白的闪电。噼啪。  
哈里！  
别再吞口水了！太丢人了！快停下！  
我才没有！  
你就有，你现在不就在把你嘴里那滩东西往下咽！  
我才不是……  
基佬！边缘系统学着坤妮斯的样子大喊大叫。  
我不是！  
你就是！基佬基佬基佬基佬……  
你的脑内基佬发动机突突突地启动了。  
基佬基佬基佬基佬基佬基佬基佬基佬基佬基佬……  
哈里宝贝，这是个严肃的事实。有时间你可以再来一场震撼人心的心灵项目，没人管你到底要花八个小时还是二十个小时。但是你看看你，别真的盯着你下面！你都硬了。  
我说了别真的盯着那儿看！  
警督飞快地斜了你一眼。  
基佬基佬基佬基佬……  
这什么时候能停下来？  
永远不能。  
永远。  
血色的燃油会源源不尽地流淌进这该死的小发动机，直到有一天你终于死咯-死噜-死透啦！  
警督移开了视线。这个过程只有大概0.8秒。只够普通人的心脏跳动一下，而你的，它跳了两下半。  
咚咚，咚咚，咚。  
一半因为你虚弱的心肌，一半因为你强韧的交感神经。  
警督拉了拉自己的上衣。一丝尴尬的气氛弥漫在你们之间。  
他看见了吗？  
看见什么了？  
你从来不知道早晨能这么安静。没有车，没有人，也没有贼鸥。只有他的呼吸，他的腿在床单上摩擦发出的沙沙声，还有你的心跳。  
他转过来了。  
你觉得是先看到了他的眼睛才听到床板的吱呀一声。  
这很正常，光比声音的传播速度快多了。  
是的，很正常。  
他在看什么？  
在看你，哈里。  
他的睫毛随着眼球细微的转动而颤抖。他在细细地打量你。很快，很快你们就会四目相对。  
有多快？  
不到一秒。  
我能做什么？  
你可以眨眨眼，呼吸，问好，摆个姿势，写下你名字的第一个字，或者尖叫。  
尖叫听起来不错。  
但是你没有，你移开了视线。他的短袖从腰带里跑了出来，你看到他的腰贴在了你的床单上。  
感觉就像贴在你手上。  
胳膊和腿精妙地纠缠在一起，在芦苇中慢慢展开节肢……  
他的膝盖顶着你的膝盖。  
在可怕的沉默中挥舞着镰刀样的手臂。  
等等，这是？  
嘘——  
别把它吓跑了。  
你于是顺从地噤声，感受它中空的外骨骼抚过你的躯体。  
它真的在那里，缓慢地旋转着……  
你不想看看它长什么样吗？  
芦苇是它的皇冠。  
你终于抬起头和他对视。  
金正在看着你，镜片下深色的眼睛里映出的，是你。  
绝对的静默……  
他温热的呼吸打在你脸上。  
接下来的事情不会很美好，是吗？  
不，宝贝，这是最美妙的事。这是真正的迪斯科。  
迪斯科竹节虫。妙啊。  
你也看着他。你们的眼睛中间像是生出了蛛丝般透明的丝线，脆弱的链接。  
（请不要眨眼。）  
你没有。  
金在等你，哈里。  
等我干什么？  
想想那些颤抖和叹息。  
想想你的口香糖纸。  
不，别说了。  
他在等你吻他。  
停一下，这里不应该有个红色的选项或者判定什么的吗？失败了就会……  
没有！游戏早就结束了，吻他！  
简而言之，我爱你。  
你伸手环过他的脖颈。他向后缩了一下。  
有点伤人。  
嗯哼，我还是更喜欢你直接亲他那个选项。  
不是没有选项了吗？  
嘘——日出，帕拉贝伦。  
没有要跑出来的灵魂或者什么，你只是把嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上。这一点也不惊心动魄或者激动人心，甚至没法算作一天里的某个高光时刻。  
然后你们就分开了。准确一点，是他把你推开了。  
非常，非常伤人。  
“不行。”他把眼镜摘了下来，揉了揉自己的眉心。  
不行什么？现在不行，这个月不行，还是永远都不行？  
这根本不是最美妙的事。  
没了眼镜他脆弱得像刚刚蜕皮，新生的外骨骼围绕着虹彩。  
有时候，蜕皮的时候，我失去的节肢会重新长出来。  
然后竹节虫一头砸到了你身上。他的节肢穿过你的腋下，在你背后合成一个完整的圈。  
有一瞬间你觉得你的脑子被砸出去了。  
哦我们的宝贝哈里被砸傻了！芜湖！  
不，还没有。  
你感觉到他长长地叹了一口气。你的胸前有一小块皮肤热的发烫。你决定将它命名为曷城火山口。  
“出什么事了？”  
他的脸在你衣服上轻微地摩擦着，埋得更深了点。这会他看起来更像那个从马丁内斯回来哭了一个星期的酗酒混蛋。  
长久的沉默。甚至连呼吸声都消失不见。  
“我在想。”他突然开口，声音听起来闷闷的，“这周末你要不要来港口。我有东西要搬，我们可以一起把氦气灯装上。“  
昆虫移动前臂，发出一阵微弱的嘶嘶声……  
他僵硬得像是刚放进冰熊里冻了两个小时。  
你捏了捏他紧绷的后颈，剃短了的发茬在你手下摆动。  
仿佛毒葛的尖端一般。  
你的手掌向下，揉搓着他僵硬的肩膀和脊背。  
生物的胳膊稍微颤抖了一下。  
“你需要放松，金。”  
没有回应，它的嘴里发出一阵完全的、古老的沉默之声……  
但是你感觉到金在你怀里变得柔软，像解冻的太阳。  
他在你身边流淌……淌下金黄色的余波……  
这种感觉很好。  
“这周末。”他的声音也开始融化。  
这是一种极大的安慰。  
“这周末。”你复述一遍，像是咒语。  
“很好。”  
竹节虫向你道晚安。  
多少年前，你也曾和另一个人这样躺在床上。现在她正穿着丝绸法衣，戴着纯粹的光和钯金坐在窗前，从米诺瓦向东眺望。  
在东边，太阳从地平线升起，放射出无数丝状的光线。晨光下路灯一盏一盏地熄灭。灯下停着的摩托车轰鸣着启动了。远处海鸥被明亮的丝线碰到就从窝中起飞，俯身跃入翻滚着波浪的内海。  
你们还有时间。你们还能继续拥抱。  
七点半才是全新的一天。  
这很好啊。


End file.
